Escape
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Isabel Cortez, a witch has been raised from Hell, after four years of suffering in exchange for the lives of her friends on the battlefield. When she gets out, what happens when she meets a hunter, who is somehow chilled out, is it an illusion to kill. Crossover with a series I wrote on FictionPress.
1. Hell

_SPOILERS FROM; Spellbound, Fantasy Rapture, The Final Fatale and lost-Light Overcomes Darkness_

_DISCLAMER: I don't own Supernatural but I wish I did, Izzy, Simone and other Light Overcomes Darkness characters are mine_

_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if my character Isabel comes off as a __Mary Sue__ but its not intentional._

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

_Hell _

_Fury, wrath and fire _

_Those were the things I could describe inside the pit of damnation. I was broken, damaged and in pieces, every cut, every ounce of blood loss, every ounce of pain, hurt and ache I would feel was because I was damned for this eternal suffering, after my mother Paula Doomflower's Hellhounds made me their chew toy. I was on the rack, being tortured by Velma Le Bone, the wife of my arch nemesis Saul Kenton, a demon that is still alive after what he did to a lot of witches. Her voice blazed through my ear like a cutting sword. She laughed maniacally and stupidly as she left the torture dungeon. I had my eyes closed for the last four hundred years I have been stuck in here. Sometimes I thought that I had no hope in hell of getting out. A bright golden-white light appeared in my sub-consciousness, it whispered "I'll be there". I ignored it as perdition was driving me crazy. Then the bright light grabbed my wrist of what's to be a hand pulling me as I broke free from the sharp shackles. The light held onto me on my waist, dragging me as I could feel the blooded hands of the tortured souls in Hell grabbing my feet but a beam of light threw them off me. "You have faith Isabel, you will be saved" it said gently as I could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel of damnation._

_**A/N: Man, I wouldn't want to be in her place but I admire her faith in believing**_


	2. I'm free

Isabel Cortez gasped as she awakened in an underground hole, it was quite claustrophobic from what she could tell from the place, she pushed at the top, and it was sealed shut so it must have been stuck. She started yelling for help but no one will hear. Isabel started pounding on the top with her fists, she left miraculously human. Her magic was still as it cannot surface. A thud busted the lid open, the brightness of the sun had Isabel's arm covered around her eyes to prevent blindness, she climbed out of the hole, she was still wearing the same _Three Days Grace_ vest top, black shorts and khaki boots, and her hair was dark brown in two braids, just as it was when she died.

Her hands were smoothing through her head as she looked around her neck to see a sapphire blue necklace around her neck, she looked back in the hole to find a golden-edge bow and arrow of Heaven, a weapon that was used to kill dark witches Skyler Grey and his twin brother John Meyer by the angel Kristel. The weapon was picked up from the hole she escaped from. The bow was in her hand as the arrows were strapped around her back.

Isabel was walking up the hill to see a gas station nearby, she running hastily. She had to find answers to why she was out of Hell and for what reason. She approached the gas station, the brown dust settled on the window but it was clear enough to show her reflection, she used to be stunning and innocent but her features were still the same, her face was smeared in dark dirt, her eyes were emerald green eyes, the eyes of gems, her skin used to be porcelain white now she has a slight tanned sheen, her lips were thin and red, she looked like the survivor of the end of the world.

The sun was shining brightly as she entered the gas station; the location was empty so she went off to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. When her lips hit the cold, icy liquid as it touched her tongue, she felt refreshed but deep down she knew this was stealing at its finest so she ignored her passive emotions from climbing in.

A strange alarm like noise pierced Isabel's canal area of her ear as she covered her eyes, she could still hear the noise then glass shattered into shards. She was under the shelves to protect herself from being demanded by the small pieces of glass. She stood up to see little bits of glass on the floor.

She exited the gas station in haste, she caught the eye of a woman looking at her, she had a blond braid, she was dressed as if she was wearing regular human clothes, her eyes were blue as her skin was pale white, and she was lean, tall and slightly muscular. She was in front of a dark green Volkswagen Beetle; she smiled at her as she walked towards the witch. Isabel was familiar with this woman as she was a witch hunter so she prepared an arrow in the bow, ready to shot this woman.

"Is it really you?" the woman said proudly

"Who are you referring to?" Isabel replied

"Isabel Cortez, a heroine to the witches"

"How to you know of my duty?"

"Simone Beckett, a hunter so news travels fast but beware of Marti Benson, she is a bit pissed of that you killed her father"

"Why are you here, to do Marti's work?"

"No, a gift for you. I hunt alone as the Abyss threw me out"

"What's the Abyss?"

"The witch hunter's society"

"Is this mine?" she said as she presented the car to her

"There's music in the backseats in a box and look in the trunk, we can share if I meet you next time" the hunter woman said as she guided Isabel to the trunk of the car, she opened it as it showed two sacks of what's to be red and black iron sulphate, an onyx triquetra necklace in gold, a map and a purple crystal on a string and a huge book that must be an encyclopaedia, she picked it up, the wiccan symbol of the pentacle was engraved on it

"What is this stuff?"

"I took it back from demons; they stole your grandparents' belongings so it belongs to you now"

"Thanks"

"I fought 30 demons to get the book back and here are the keys" she said as she threw Isabel the keys to her car. The witch put the bow and arrow in the trunk as she closed it

"Where to go for answers?"

"A friend of mine, here's his address" she said as she scribbled down an address on a piece of paper. Simone walked away.

Isabel got inside the car, it was quite comfortable to her nerves, she could get used to driving as she had a truck in Quilcene, and she closed the doors, put the keys into the ignition and started to drive through the road of nowhere.

The note said to go to a mechanic in South Dakota so she switched on the CD player attached to the car sound system; the classical but bombastic music of _Nightwish_ were blaring through the speakers, she liked the music as she was driving on the speed limit. Isabel started to think of the past when _'Ghost Love Score'_ started playing. A duffel bag was in the backseats.

Her memories were still intact as she remembered how she died, she killed by two Hellhounds sent by her own mother, the high priestess Paula Doomflower but the woman was nowhere in sight; the blue pendent was slightly glowing but it stopped for a while as she was driving through the dusty but open road of Maine.

Isabel started to reminisce in love with Skyler Grey, a guy she thought was different to his family members but he was just like them; self-centred, evil and merciless towards the people he hurt, he hurt Isabel and his circle into the point that he had to be killed along with his cousin Tara Vincent, another descendent of Marco Nightshadow, the god of black magic and one of the five most powerful witches in witchcraft.

It was the war of darkness II that prepared Isabel and the rest of the circle to fight Saul Kenton, the archdemon and his army of demons and witches. The bad news was that she lost four members of her circle to the imprisoned clan; Kirsty Taylor, the hard-rocker medium, Darren Perry, the humorous illusionist, Jeff Vernon, the reserved physic and Paul Snowdon, the hunter with the strength of a superhero.

Other witches have died in the war also; Victor Nightswift, Ishmal Malik, Charlie White, Phil James and her ex-boyfriend Noah Bridges, who foolishly went after Saul to hopefully she would love him again after Skyler's betrayal and shattering her heart into little shards.

Her mind traced back to the death of the brothers and sisters that were lost on the field on that faithful day when her blood was key to releasing Saul Kenton's clan from a spelled prison, she could only imagine the calamity and destruction. _Were there any witches still alive?_

**_A/N: I wonder where she will go next? constructive reviews are welcome_**


End file.
